


Spy Bliss

by SarahsSupplyCloset



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Universe, Chuck fic, F/M, Rating: M, Romance, Season/Series 04, Sexual Content, Vacation, charah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahsSupplyCloset/pseuds/SarahsSupplyCloset
Summary: The government has been working Team Bartowski to the bone now that Chuck's back on the team, so Sarah takes things into her own hands and asks for a vacation. What will Chuck and Sarah do for a whole week in Cambria with no one but themselves for company? Set early season 4. Canon. Charah. Complete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Charah fic. Set in the beginning of season 4, after Chuck gets back on the team and starts participating in missions with Sarah and Casey again. Multiple chapters.

She wasn't sure what had prompted her to do it.

Maybe it was the insanity of the last few weeks.

There had been a different mission every two days. Stakeouts that lasted until the wee hours of the morning on some nights.

The last mission that finished just the other day had been the worst by a significant margin. They'd gone in undermanned thanks to an NSA analysts mistaken information. Sarah had taken a bullet to her lower ribcage. Thankfully her vest had taken the brunt of it, but the bruise had been painful. She had it easy compared to Casey, who suffered two bullets to the vest, and a third that nicked his arm and actually drew blood.

Chuck had gotten them out alive by throwing a flash grenade, and the mission had ended up successful, but not by much.

In the years before Operation Bartowski, Agent Sarah Walker would have preferred to be on some mission somewhere at any given moment. Workaholic was a weak term for what she was before. But now that she knew there was more to life than the CIA and missions and taking down the "bad guys", having back to back missions was absolutely draining and horrible. She needed a damn break. And what was more, she could see even Casey wearing down a little. Colonel John Casey, who threw a tantrum if he missed out on gunfire during missions.

After she and Casey were almost shot, though, Chuck was frayed at the edges, for lack of a better phrase. He'd been shaken up. And though the threesome was the most hardworking team the government had at the moment, they needed time to breathe.

Their success rate was through the roof now that Chuck was back on the team, and Sarah liked to think it wasn't just his flashes that helped. Her boyfriend was much more than the Intersect. He was a trained agent now, a good shot with a tranquilizer gun, knowledgeable in fighting, a tactical genius, and a brilliant analyst to boot.

And, she reminded herself, he'd saved her life the other day. And Casey's.

Instead of freaking out like she thought he might when he saw her brought to the ground by a guard's bullet, he dove to her side, checked to make sure the vest had caught most of it, called to Casey to make sure he was okay, and took the flashbang from the holster at Sarah's hip.

It was quick thinking. They had the intel, but they'd been cornered. And by using the stun grenade, he'd made sure they had a way out.

Without Chuck, she surely would have died on that mission.

She had come too close to losing him. They had come too close to losing each other.

Lying in bed next to Chuck two nights earlier, she had come to a decision. She, Chuck and Casey had earned a little time off.

So the next day, while Chuck and Casey were fulfilling their obligations at the Buy More, Sarah requested a call with General Beckman, and when the redheaded general's face popped up onscreen and the usual greetings were exchanged, Sarah didn't ask for vacation. She practically demanded it.

And much to her surprise, Beckman readily granted all three of them seven whole days. Seven whole days of no missions, no phone calls at three in the morning taken in Casey's living room, no all-night surveillance trips.

Seven days to heal emotionally, mentally, physically…

She'd had to resist throwing her hands in the air and screaming "Hallelujah" at the top of her lungs.

So here she was now, Sarah Walker, agent with the CIA, in the driver's seat of her Porsche, driving up the California coast to Cambria. Chuck had insisted on taking the route that led to the Pacific Coast Highway, and even though it was the slower way to get there, she had to admit she was glad he'd insisted. The California scenery along the way was incredibly beautiful. It varied so much, even within the three and a half hours the drive took.

Sarah looked away from the green fields to her left and eyed her boyfriend's profile. His face was set in contentment as the breeze coming in from her open windows ruffled his hair. It wasn't top-down season yet, considering how rainy it had been in the last few days, but Sarah couldn't say no when Chuck begged to open the windows.

The smell of the flowery breeze and fresh grass was too wonderful.

She bit her lip, letting her eyes run down his long figure, the way his knees were sticking up in front of him a bit, even though he had moved his seat back as far as it could go.

"What are you up to?" his voice rumbled from the seat beside her.

Sarah smirked. "What do you mean?"

"Uhuh. Like you don't know. You were just checking me out. Blatantly. There was blatant sweeping of your pretty blue eyes from here alll the way down to here," he teased, gesturing down his body.

"I'm not allowed to check you out?"

"Not when you're supposed to be focusing on driving, you're not. Any other time, you're more than welcome." He did his eyebrow dance.

Sarah laughed and reached over to put her hand on his thigh, squeezing. "You are such an old man sometimes."

"That's not what you said last night."

She wanted to say something to that. She really did. But she was already reminiscing about last night. It was one of those Morgan Might Hear But Who Cares situations. And it had been incredibly hot.

Maybe it was the thrill of knowing they had seven whole days off, and that they had rented a cabin with a view of the ocean, up on a hill away from the other homes in the neighborhood. Whatever it was, something had happened to both of them, and even though they were on the eve of a long drive the next day, they had spent hours upon hours wrapped up in each other.

Sarah found her heart rate increasing as she remembered how he had felt underneath her, his long fingers gripping her naked hips. The heat emanating from his body as she bucked on top of him.

Without realizing it, she squeezed Chuck's thigh harder and harder as she traveled further along the memory of the night before.

"Sarah? Um…ow…"

She blinked and let go of him. "Oh," she breathed. "Sorry. I got a little lost in thought."

"Yeah…" His voice was full of his smirk as he rubbed his leg with a wince. "I bet you did."

Sarah sent him a glare, lowering her eyes to where he was rubbing his leg. That was when she saw the evidence that he had been thinking about last night as well. She turned her gaze away from him then, smiling to herself, and feeling a little smug.

Maybe she was crazy, but what was the fun of being in a relationship like hers and Chuck's if there wasn't some spontaneity here and there?

Especially when they were on vacation.

She scanned the road for somewhere to pull off. Perhaps there was a rest stop or something.

They could be discrete. They were spies, after all.

For his part, Chuck continued to stare out his window, squirming a little as though he was attempting to relieve the extra tightness in the front of his pants without alerting her to it. At least she wasn't alone in her plight, even though Chuck seemed determined enough to keep from giving into it. What she was considering probably hadn't even occurred to him.

She didn't see any cars in front of her or behind her. No sign of life anywhere around them. Just rolling green hills, some patches of trees here and there…

So she made a decision.

It took a few minutes, but she finally saw what looked like a few buildings behind one of those patches of trees, a dirt road leading off of the highway. She decided it had to be a rest stop of some sort.

Sarah made a sudden turn off of the two-lane route and drove onto the dirt road, ignoring Chuck's concerned look as he spun to face her.

"What are you doing? Are you okay? Is the car out of gas? I swear, I put the right kind in at the station. Flat tire? Are you sick? Someone following us?" He whipped around to look out of the rear window.

"Shh," she hissed with a giggle, stroking his arm for a moment before putting her hand back on the shift. She pulled into the furthest most parking spot and glanced left and right. It looked like the rest stop was abandoned. There were no cars, no attendants, and it was hidden behind a row of trees well enough for her to be reasonably sure they would be alone for a little while, at the very least.

"Sarah! What are we doing?"

She shut the windows and turned off the car, then she swiveled her body around to face him. "We still have an hour to Cambria, Chuck, and quite frankly, I'm not prepared to wait that long."

"Uh…you have to go to the bathroom? This looks kinda abandoned. Bathrooms are probably out of order."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "No, you nerd. Sex. Right now. In this car."

A slow smile grew on his face. "Right here? Uhh, Sarah, the last time we had sex in this car, we were in a parking garage at two in the morning when no one else was there. This is broad daylight where anyone could pull up and see us."

There was a particular sparkle in his eyes, though, one that she was very familiar with. He was listing why they shouldn't, but he definitely wanted to. In case they were caught (and they wouldn't be), he wanted to be able to say "I told you so". She would let him tease for a second, but no longer. Because this was getting excruciating.

"I mean, what if someone pulls in thinking this is still open? They could come at any moment!" he continued.

"Guess we better be quick then, huh?" She grinned at him, unbuttoning her jeans as she kicked her boots off and left them on the mat at her feet.

Chuck took a deep breath, groaned softly, and watched as she slid her jeans and panties down her legs and dropped them beside her boots before shrugging her constrictive leather jacket off and tossing it into the backseat.

Then she hoisted herself over the console and swung her leg over so that she was straddling him. Meeting his heated gaze, she pushed her hand down between them and grabbed the front of his jeans, feeling his hardness beneath and rubbing her palm against it. Chuck hummed and arched his groin into her hand.

Not wanting to waste much more time, because Chuck's worry about someone else driving into this rest stop was a valid worry, she quickly set to his belt, unbuckling it and immediately undoing the front of his jeans.

The moment she slid the zipper all the way down, she pressed her hand past the waistband of his jeans and boxers at the same time, feeling the hot flesh of his hard cock in her palm. She rounded it with her fingers and twisted her wrist a few times before pumping her fist up and down his shaft.

Chuck groaned and leaned forward, pressing his lips to her neck and licking down her collarbone.

As much as she enjoyed touching her nerd, she loved the feeling of having him inside of her even more. She tucked her fingers under the waistbands of his jeans and boxers and tugged, leaning in to gently nip at his bottom lip with her teeth.

He chuckled and lifted his ass off the seat so that she could pull everything down to his knees where they would be out of her way. Then she crawled to her spot on his lap again to press her knees against the back of his seat, grabbing onto his shoulders for leverage.

Taking a quick glance out the window once more and finding they were still completely alone here, Sarah leaned in to kiss Chuck oh-so-slowly, licking along his lips and then plunging her tongue into his mouth as he granted her access.

His groan was overtaken by the sound of Sarah's moan as she sank onto his erection, shifting her weight so that she could take him in as deep as possible. Chuck's fingers clung to her hips and he thrusted up into her to help, causing her to throw her head back with a gasp.

He felt amazing.

Because there was no way to know when another car might pull in, Sarah decided it wouldn't be wise to take their time, as nice as that would be. When they were locked away in their bedroom or in the shower, that was one thing.

As much as it heightened the experience for her to know they could be caught at any moment, she didn't exactly relish the thought of getting caught.

So she braced her knees, held onto the headrest behind Chuck, and started rocking into his groin. The kiss became even more heated and she couldn't help but give Chuck's lip a gentle bite.

She felt his arms wind around the small of her back and then he began to meet her movements with thrusts of his own. Apparently he was just as eager to speed this up as she was. Chuck wasn't great when it came to public displays of affection, so she knew being caught having sex in the front seat of her car wouldn't be as exciting for him as it would be for her. She wasn't big on PDA either, but she was better at overcoming her squeamishness than he was. Though sometimes it was fun to test him…

But then she lost all semblance of sense because Chuck had wormed his hand under her shirt and was drawing circles on her bare skin. Sarah pulled her lips back from his with a smack and met his lusty gaze. Then she whimpered as he pushed his hand under her bra and squeezed her breast.

"Chuck!"

She raised her hand to flatten her palm on the ceiling of her car and braced herself to make her movements faster and a little rougher. She could feel the pressure building and she knew it wouldn't be long. With her extensive and intimate knowledge of Chuck's likes and weak spots, it wasn't difficult to figure out what she needed to do to rush his completion. After all, her orgasm was approaching faster than she'd anticipated.

Running her fingers of one hand through his hair, she reveled in the sound of his resulting growl. "Sarah, I love you," he breathed and she found herself grinning even as she gasped when his thrust hit a particularly sensitive and pleasurable spot.

"I'm coming," she whimpered then, rounding his shoulders with her arms and pushing her front into him. He removed his hand from under her shirt and bra, and set one hand on her hip, the other clutching her thigh. She unconsciously began to jam herself into him, but he met every move by lifting himself off the seat. So it wasn't long before Sarah felt her orgasm rock through every inch of her, sending her over the edge as she moaned. She tucked her face in Chuck's hair and clung to him, still gyrating her hips into his lap until she felt the heat of his own finish flood inside of her.

He groaned her name into her neck, jerking his hips into hers until he emptied himself, and then they both stilled, panting heavily, not moving from where they clung to each other.

There was a distant rumble of thunder before the pitter patter of rain against the roof and windows of her Porsche.

Sarah let out a long breath and hugged Chuck tighter. He wordlessly followed suit, pressing his lips to the juncture between her jawline and her neck. "I love you," she heard him whisper in her ear.

Pulling back and looking in his eyes, noticing that the lust she'd seen there minutes ago was now replaced with adoration, she smiled down at her boyfriend and pressed her forehead to his, giving him a soft kiss. "I love you, too."

"Think we should get out of here now that it's raining?"

"Mmm, maybe. Although the rain will further serve to cloak us inside this car. Ya know, if we wanted to continue."

He chuckled and shook his head, and she gave him an affectionate peck on his nose for it, before gently easing her hips off of him with a sigh. Kissing him one last time—for the moment—she gracefully moved back to her seat behind the wheel. It took some time for them to pull their clothes back into place and Sarah knew she would spend the last hour of their drive with her lower half feeling a little sensitive. She wasn't about to complain, though. Hell no.

With her limbs loose and her heart content, she pulled out of their erstwhile sanctuary and continued onto the route, having half a mind to speed the rest of the way. But with the rain, she thought it might not be the best idea. So instead, she kept to the speed limit and stared straight ahead, smiling to herself when Chuck started a conversation about which playlist they wanted to listen to for the last leg of the trip.

When the music finally drifted through the speakers, silence fell between them again and her smile unwittingly grew on her face. Seven whole days.

And they had just gotten off to a fantastic start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The story continues...

Sarah and Chuck glanced left and right at the incredibly nice cottages lining the road they drove down. "What was the address again?"

He rattled off the numbers.

Nodding, she took a look at the nearest home's address and kept driving forward. The realtor at the office they'd just stopped at to retrieve the key said it would be at the end of the road and up a long driveway that would take them to the top of a hill. That was where their cottage would be.

"I think that's the driveway." Chuck pointed straight ahead at a small driveway that disappeared into a clump of trees up a hill. Thankfully it was paved, because with the way the rain had been coming down the last hour ever since their impromptu tryst at the rest stop, if this was a dirt road, it might be washed out and they'd have no way to get up to their cottage.

"Here we go," she mumbled, biting her lip with a smile as she excitedly guided her Porsche up the driveway. It wasn't as steep of an incline as she thought it would be, and the driveway wasn't particularly long, but the further away they got from the other Cambrian residents, the more excited she became.

"Wow, this is cool. How did you even find this place?" Chuck asked, peering out of his window at the lush foliage surrounding them.

She drove out of the clump of trees and turned the car along the pavement to stop in front of the cottage that would serve as their home for the next week. "It was a spur of the moment thing I found by calling around."

"Did you call in some CIA favors or something?" The look in his eyes was the same one he got when he was watching Indiana Jones movies. She hated to quash it, since it was so cute, but she didn't want to lie.

Instead she shrugged. "No. Sorry. That's not how it works. I call in favors for missions, not vacations."

He pouted a little and she giggled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "But look at this place, Chuck!" They both looked out of his window since it was the closest to the cottage.

It was quaint, and certainly not large at all. But she hadn't been looking for anything large. As long as there was a bedroom, a full kitchen, and a bathroom, they would be fine. There was a second story, but the room was small and attic-like. The realtor said the owner used it as an art studio because of the balcony that faced the ocean.

With the view of the churning sea and the rocks down below that they'd seen driving through Cambria, Sarah could understand how the owner would want to have an art studio. She wasn't certain about this, but it would make sense if everyone who lived in this quaint seaside town was some sort of painter or artist. There was too much beauty here not to at least try. And it was definitely very expensive real estate. The rental for a week was much more than she was willing to admit to Chuck.

She would have a fight on her hands when this was all over and he tried to pay for half of the rent. Maybe she could let him pay for their meals and drinks and that would satisfy him. Sure, they weren't going to eat $3,000 worth of food while they were here, but he didn't know seven days in this house would cost that much.

It was worth it.

At least, she hoped it would be. They hadn't been inside yet.

Sarah slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. "Think we can be fast?"

"Like lightning," he answered. "Which is funny…because there's actual lightning…right now."

She gave him a look and got a sheepish shrug in return. "You grab the bags, I'll get the door?"

"You got it, Agent Walker." When he cupped her face and pulled her in for a quick but passionate kiss, she giggled even as excitement spread through her.

Apparently that little side stop they made for a quickie had awakened a sense of adventure (or something) in Chuck. The grin he flashed her was filled with mirth and bliss and 100 other things that made her heart skip a beat. She grinned back at him, did a countdown, and burst out of the Porsche with the house key in hand.

Chuck wasn't far behind her, thanks to her popping the trunk before she got out. He had both of their suitcases tucked under his arms, and their shared duffel bag over his shoulder, and in spite of everything, he didn't seem to be having any trouble with it, even in the rain.

She took a moment to admire his strength, to take in how attractive he really was. There was a porch-like landing in front of the cottage door that protected them both from the rain anyhow. She could take her time now that they were both beneath it.

"Is the key not working?" he asked, wiping his face a little on the shoulder of his jacket.

"It's working. Just…" She decided to just stop talking and let them inside, pressing her lips together a little sheepishly as she pushed the door open and held it for Chuck to go in first.

He did and she immediately heard an excited exclamation, followed by the thump of their bags hitting the floor. Chuck reappeared immediately, grinning wildly. "This is the most awesome place ever, Sarah."

"Is it?" She pushed past him and walked inside, stepping out of her boots in the meantime as she gaped at the elegant set up. "Oh wow, this is gorgeous."

"Babe? About how much is this per night?"

"Hm? What?" She turned to shut the door and lock it, moving away from him and further into the beautifully old-fashioned living room. The furniture wasn't extremely elegant, but it looked so comfortable. A lot of furniture in rentals tended to be stiff and ornamental. This was not the case here.

But the Impressionist paintings of seascapes on the mint green walls, coupled with the brick fireplace and the decorative ship model on the mantel, made it look incredibly homey and really very nice. The staircase was off to their right and a hallway disappeared behind it, probably leading to the bedroom and bathroom. Straight ahead at the end of the living room was the adjoining dining room. A mahogany wood table with four chairs on each side stood in front of a large window (window seat included) that looked out into the small, grass yard. Beyond that was the Pacific Ocean.

"For a spy, you're terrible at deflecting," he said in a flat voice, and she turned away from the beautiful sight to look upon a more rugged, perhaps, and certainly just as pleasant sight, if a little bit nerdy…

"Don't ask, don't worry, just enjoy. That's going to be your motto for this trip, alright?"

"Sarah, did you empty your bank account for this?" He seemed legitimately worried as he set a hand to her arm and moved to stand in front of her.

"No, of course not." And that was the truth. "But I spent what I thought was necessary so that we could have a nice vacation, the first really nice thing we've done together, just the two of us, for longer than…a day…ever since we first got together in Paris."

She knew mentioning that wonderful time in Europe they'd had (as woefully short as it'd been) would distract him a little, and she was right. Because a dreamy smile stretched over his face. "That train was a nice train."

That made her giggle quietly. "It was a nice train. But for me it was less about the train and more about the company." She went on her tip toes and kissed him softly. "Let's look at the art studio."

"What about the bedroom? It's on this floor, after all."

"Mmm, nope. Because once we get into that bedroom, I have a feeling we won't be leaving it for awhile. So we should take a tour of everything else first." She slid away from him, smiling to herself at the broken-brain look on his face, and went to the wooden staircase, starting up. "You coming? Take your shoes off if they're wet."

She heard the thump of his sneakers against the wood floors and the creak of the stairs as he hurried after her.

The room at the top of the stairs was small, like the realtor said, with a slanted ceiling and a skylight. Double doors paned with glass led out to the balcony that she'd seen a picture of in the brochure. There was an easel leaning against the furthest wall and a padded stool, a table with chairs, and even a small single bed with an ornate wooden frame. Even so, she saw evidence of there being a trundle bed beneath it.

Chuck must have seen it, too, because he walked up to it and tugged it out a few inches. "This is pretty sexy. We could pull it out, set it up, and be like the couples from those old movies."

"Yeah, I was definitely planning to have my own twin bed during this vacation, Chuck," she replied flatly, unable to keep from chuckling at the eyebrow dance he sent her over his shoulder. "Seven days alone with you in a seaside cottage…with that view…I don't think I'll want to share a bed. Nope."

He had no response to that as he slid the trundle back beneath the bed and stood to his full height. He was so tall that he bumped the back of his head against the sloped ceiling.

Sarah snorted as he made a face and stepped forward, looking back at the ceiling with an offended look on his face, as though it had reached out and cracked him on purpose.

"Awww, my nerdy giant," she drawled, moving close and stroking his cheek with one hand, reaching behind him with the other to massage the place where he'd bumped his head. "You okay?"

"Oh, just dandy." His hands slid over her hips and tugged her closer. "Although you can keep doing that."

"What?" she teased. "This?" Her fingers massaged his head a little harder, her fingers slowly drifting further down until she was kneading the back of his neck. That was one of his special spots, she'd discovered in Paris. He absolutely melted when she paid attention to the back of his neck. If he was worried or nervous and she put her hand there, it set him at ease. And the best thing she'd discovered in that bed in Paris with the Eiffel Tower outside of their window. They'd been making love for the third…fourth time? And she'd reached up to fold her hand over the back of his neck. She still remembered the way he'd shuddered and gasped her name. Things had gotten very heated very quickly. And for the rest of her life, she'd utilize the back of Chuck's neck to the best of her ability.

Chuck's eyes rolled the back of his head as she rubbed his neck. "Hmmmmnnngg," was his only response as he practically melted against her. His forehead fell to press against hers and then he opened his eyes. When their eyes met, Sarah felt her pulse quicken.

They weren't as damp as they'd been when they first arrived, but the air in the cottage was still a little chilly. Be that as it may, the air between Chuck and Sarah was suddenly very heated.

"You gonna show me the bedroom, Agent Walker? More specifically, I was thinking the bed."

Her eyes widened a little at his boldness. It wasn't that Chuck was a prude, not by any stretch of the imagination. But he wasn't as blatant about his sex drive. Not that she was either. The other partners she'd had, and there weren't all that many honestly, had been much more up front about sex. It was different with Chuck. He liked hinting and flirting and teasing. For him, the build-up was almost as important as the actual sex. It hadn't taken long for her to realize that about him, and it took even less time for her to appreciate it. In fact, she'd grown to love it almost immediately. The pay off was magnificent every time.

But then there were times like this, when he came onto her with less subtlety and more boldness, when his warm hands gripped her and his lustful brown eyes captured her in their spell.

She really liked this side of him. She liked all sides of him. There were just those moments in which Chuck Bartowski threw away his inhibitions, when they were completely alone like in Paris and on the train, and he dove in head first.

Sarah didn't think of herself as obsessed with sex. She definitely wasn't. It wasn't like Chuck entered a room and she immediately wanted to jump him. But their sex life was active, to use a nice word. It had gotten even more so as they moved in together, when they began to really get into a daily schedule of work and missions and friends and family. Sex wasn't a necessity. They had so much between them that was more powerful and more sustaining. There was a deep friendship between them and an intimacy that didn't have to be physical.

But that didn't mean sex was any less frequent or mind-blowing for them.

They were here now, their cell phones turned off and buried in Sarah's purse which now sat downstairs in the pile of bags, and she had a feeling they were both on the same page.

"I was thinking I'd show you the bathroom. More specifically, I was thinking the shower," she mimicked.

He pressed his lips together and widened his eyes. "I'd like to see the shower. Definitely."

Sarah watched him for a moment, then leaned in and brushed his ear with her lips. "Last one to the shower has to sit out on the balcony naked."

She darted away, laughing, pounding down the stairs with him behind her. "But it's raining! That's so not fair!" he called out and she just laughed harder, knowing Chuck hated being naked unless there was a reason for it. Unless he was showering or they were having sex (or both as the case was sometimes), he preferred something covering his lower half at the very least.

Sarah Walker was determined to reach the shower first.

When she was determined enough, she always got what she wanted.

She crashed into the bathroom and slapped her hand against the tempered glass of the shower. Turning around with a boastful smirk on her face, her arms crossed over her chest, she saw Chuck step into the bathroom and flick the light on, as she'd neglected to do so in her hurry to win the race. His eyes were filled with mirth as he shook his head.

"Fine. You win. Not that I had a chance even if you hadn't cheated, you sneak."

She merely shrugged, affecting an innocent look on her face that made him chuckle.

"Can we at least wait 'til the rain stops, though?"

Sarah grinned as she popped the shower door open and turned the water on, adjusting the heat to where they liked it. She hadn't expected Chuck to agree to go through with it, and frankly, she wasn't going to force him if he really didn't want to. That wasn't how their relationship worked, even if they weren't shy about exploration in their sex life—to a point. But he seemed willing to play along, and if that was the case, she was definitely taking advantage of it. "Of course we'll wait. The rain should stop sometime tonight, according to the internet."

"Cool beans." She saw a spark of mischief in his eyes suddenly before he rapidly started undressing. "Last one undressed has to go out on the balcony naked, too!" He set to his belt, rushing to beat her in this at least.

Sarah merely let out a giggle, wondering if it was possible for her boyfriend to get any cuter. And then she hurriedly but calmly undressed herself in record time, tossing the pile of clothes at him as he continued to struggle with the buttons of his shirt.

"Oh, come on!" he complained as he looked up and saw her standing there stark naked. "That really didn't work out like I wanted it to." Chuck pouted and stepped out of boxers, shrugging his button up off and pulling his white undershirt over his head, mussing his hair in the process.

"Sorry. Guess you're still gonna be the only naked one on the balcony," she shrugged.

He growled and made a face, his shoulders slumping. "You're not gonna make me do it twice now, are you?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Not twice, no. But I'm thinking at least half an hour." He gave her a pained face and she laughed again. "Get over here."

His handsome face lit up at that and he took two long strides before he had his arms wrapped around her. He hoisted her up against him, stepping into the jet stream of perfectly hot water. She laughed again and clung to him, feeling the water beat at the back of her head and run down her body to drip from her heels dangling over the tile floor.

Chuck put her down and immediately kissed her, even while he shut the shower door behind them. He may have lost the race and had a future of semi-public nudity ahead of him, but that hadn't done a single thing to disrupt his kissing skills. And when she felt his fingers slide down her belly and even further to stroke against her sex, she knew his libido hadn't been disrupted either. Not by a long shot.

She gasped against his lips as he rubbed her, his fingers sliding over her slit before dipping inside. Sarah pulled her lips away and whimpered, reaching up to frame his face with her hands. "Oh, Chuck," she whispered, looking into his eyes as the steam swirled up and around them.

He thrusted his fingers inside of her a few times, as always, making sure he found her g-spot that made tingles shoot all through out her body when he touched it. But then he pulled his hand away, leaving her feeling slightly bereft.

It must have shown on her face because when she looked up at him, he was smiling lovingly, nuzzling her nose with his. Then he slid his hands up her thighs and gripped her ass, backing her up against the shower wall and kissing down her jawline, before lifting her up and pinning her against the tile.

With a quick thrust, he was sheathed inside of her to the hilt. She heard herself emit a whimpering gasp as she wrapped her legs around his waist and linked her ankles. Chuck tucked his face in her hair and went to town.

She gasped wantonly into his ear and threaded her fingers through his hair, her other hand clinging to his bicep that flexed as he held her up against the wall. Unable to do much but enjoy the sensations, Sarah watched the water cascade over his skin as he pleasured her and listened to his ragged breathing near her ear. She whimpered his name and opened her mouth wide in a gasp as he pulled her down a little and thrusted even deeper into her.

Chuck's fingers tightened against her as he lowered his head, arching his back until he could latch onto her nipple with his mouth. She cried out, slapping a hand against the tile beside her hip. The feeling of his tongue flicking the sensitive nub coupled with his rhythmic and powerful thrusts inside of her were quickly moving her towards climax.

But then he surprised her with a particularly strong thrust before he shivered against her and she was filled with his warmth spilling inside of her. She pulled him close and cradled him lovingly, stroking a hand over his hair as he rocked into her until he was done.

The groan he emitted was so sexy, his hot breath against her skin as he kissed her shoulder and up her neck to her jawline. He gently pulled himself out of her and she lowered her feet back to the floor. Chuck took a wobbly step back. Not that she thought he would, but just in case his legs didn't support him and he tipped over, she reached out to hold him by his arms.

He grinned and shook his head, before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the water so that it blasted her in the face. She squealed as he laughed and dodged her hand as she blindly went to smack him. "You jerk!"

She teasingly pushed him against the wall so that he bounced off of it and staggered into her arms. They stood that way for awhile, and Sarah wondered if it was possible for her vacation to get any better than this.

That was when she felt his lips on her neck, his capable fingers kneading down her back before folding over her ass and squeezing. She gasped and he kissed her open-mouthed, their tongues sliding together.

His right hand left her and she was so focused on his kiss that she whimpered in surprise when his fingers touched her sex again.

One thing about Chuck: he was hyper aware of her body's needs. It would have been unnerving if she didn't reap so much benefit from it. He just knew her so well, better than anyone else in the world had ever known her. And sometimes—especially during sex—he knew her better than she knew herself.

That was why it shouldn't have surprised her when he recognized that she hadn't climaxed with him. And it was just like her Chuck to fix it. Not that she'd been upset, not even a little. Feeling him against her, inside of her, knowing she had such a strong effect on him, all of it was more than enough.

But when he went the extra mile, the road was fucking fantastic.

His fingers rubbed gently against her slit, as though he was aware of the fact that she'd be a little sensitive there. And then he slipped a finger inside of her and she whimpered, muttering his name against his lips as he swirled it against her inner walls.

When the second finger joined in, she nipped at his chin with her teeth. "Oh, that feels good," she whispered, not knowing if her voice carried over the shower spray pounding at their bodies.

He cupped her with his palm, lifting her to her tiptoes with each thrust of his fingers inside of her and she clung to him to keep her balance, one arm around his neck, the fingers of her free hand clutching his bicep that was doing all of the dirty work. Very dirty work, considering how far his fingers were reaching inside of her.

She felt every inch of his long fingers until he curled them in a come hither motion and rubbed that special spot. Sarah lifted her leg to wrap around his waist, opening herself to him even further. He used his free hand to hold her thigh against his waist and began pumping his fingers in and out of her faster.

Sarah felt her orgasm building and it fell upon her quickly, sweeping over her so that she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, riding it out as he made his thrusts a little gentler.

As he finally pulled his fingers out and carefully lowered her leg, Sarah just grinned wildly, panting and focusing on the sensations surrounding her. She felt the impact of each singular droplet on her skin, and her toes were a little tingly, and Chuck was so slippery and wet and hot against her.

She breathed out against his shoulder and felt him shudder pleasantly.

And she couldn't help but giggle, her heart full to the brim as he joined in.

They wrapped their arms around one another and stood with their foreheads pressed together, their lips gently brushing, teasingly, lovingly. Their souls intertwined, their hearts beating as one.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the shower was uneventful, and went rather quickly.

Once they were clean and wrapped up in uncommonly soft towels, Sarah continued to the bedroom while Chuck went back to the front door to grab their bags. The bedroom was officially her favorite room in the house.

The bed was giant with a dark maroon duvet that was actually really beautiful, with dark grey pillow cases and black sheets. The headboard was a rich, dark wood with roses carved into it.

She idly wondered if the sheets were silk. What she could see of them looked almost shimmery…sort of like silk. And she couldn't help but wonder if whoever picked out that color scheme and those sheets meant for the combination to scream "Have sex on me".

Sarah shook her head at herself and smirked, then took in the rest of the room.

There was a large dresser and an armoire that was probably the most gigantic armoire she'd ever seen. Considering the lack of television in the living room, she assumed it was stashed inside of there. Chuck would be happy about that.

But what really stole her breath away was the view out of the bedroom windows. They stretched across the whole western wall so that she could see the swirling waves of the Pacific hitting the black rocks protruding from the water. They were going to get amazing sunsets. And to have that view while wrapped in black silk sheets?

Sarah bit her lip and walked to the window, pulling her towel a bit tighter around her body and watching the rain come down even harder than it had when they arrived.

She heard a huffing and puffing Chuck behind her then and turned to see him set only two of their bags down at the foot of the bed. "Sorry. I'm only wearing a towel and I thought it'd be safer to make the trip in more than one go."

Sending him a smile, she watched him leave the room again to get the duffel bag. Because she could, and because he couldn't see her doing it, she stared at his ass beneath the white towel wrapped around his waist, tilting her head, her smile widening. There wasn't too much there, she had to admit. But what he did have was awfully cute. And unfortunately covered at the moment.

He returned quickly, clutching the front of the towel in one hand and the duffel in the other. He dropped the duffel then straightened the towel. "Okay, have you seen this bed?" he asked, gaping down at it. "Is that silk? Silk sheets?"

"I don't know, Chuck. Maybe you should feel 'em."

He smirked and went to the bed, tossing the throw pillows onto the nearby chair and tugging the duvet down to feel the sheets. "Oh the gods are smiling down on us. This is definitely silk. These are silk sheets."

Sarah giggled affectionately when he buried his face in them and groaned. "Nice?"

He looked up at her with a furrowed brow as if to say, "what do you think?" And then he rubbed the sheet against his cheek and groaned again. He was making them sound pretty damn good, so she walked to the bed to join him, plucking the sheet up and feeling it in her fingers.

"Oh, that is nice," she breathed. It was so silky and wonderful that the fabric nearly fell out of her fingers like water. She wondered if it would be too terrible if she slid into the sheets sans towel. The house had a cleaning service that went through and thoroughly cleaned the entire house between renters, including changing the sheets and towels. So it wasn't that she was afraid the sheets weren't sanitary…

"Forget it," she thought to herself, and dropped her towel, pulling the sheets back and sliding into bed. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she bunched the sheets against her skin and moaned. "Let's just never go back to Burbank and stay here."

Even the pillows were decadent against her skin.

"Not gonna hear any argument from me," Chuck chirped as he climbed into bed next to her, pulling his towel off first. His groan was muffled since he'd buried his face in the pillow.

Filled with affection, she turned over and scooted close until she could drape half of her body over his back. "Hey, maybe tomorrow we can go into town and get some strawberries from the market. What do you say?"

He swiveled his face so that he could peek up at her, a slow grin forming on his face that reawakened the passionate stirrings in her lower half that he had taken care to satisfy in the shower. "You want to eat strawberries in this magical bed, don't you?"

She bounced her shoulders and pursed her lips. "I mean, it sounds kind of fun, doesn't it?"

Chuck grinned fully, then chuckled. "Kind of fun is an understatement." Then he eased himself out from under her and she rolled onto her back again, smiling when Chuck leaned his torso over hers, propping his elbow on the mattress on the other side of her body. "Speaking of fun…"

Sarah raised her eyebrow when he didn't continue. "What of it?"

He did his eyebrow dance and she giggled, but then he leaned down to set a gentle kiss to her neck, sliding his lips down a little further and nipping at her collarbone. She let out a long sigh and set her hands to his back, kneading his muscles as he lowered his ministrations to her breast. As his tongue swirled around her nipple, she felt him grab her other breast in his hand, squeeze, and capture her nipple between her fingers, rolling it in time with what his tongue and lips were doing to the other one.

And then his mouth dragged down the center of her chest, his fingers brushing against her ribcage. Such featherlike touches made her feel things that were almost startling in their intensity. He had perfected the art of foreplay as far as she was concerned, and he knew all the right buttons to push in the bedroom.

Chuck's head had since disappeared beneath the silky sheets, a mere bump under the sheet, moving lower and lower and lower.

With a long sigh, she let her arms fall to her sides, limp. Finally, his lips were caressing her hip, following it all the way down until she felt him kiss the place between her hip bones. She whimpered his name and fought to keep her hands at her sides, even going so far as to tangle her fists in the sheet underneath her.

Chuck pushed one arm under her thigh and lifted it a little so that she bent her leg at the knee, creating something of a silk sheet tent over Chuck. But she wasn't worried about tents or sheets or anything at all once she felt him press his face into her sex, his tongue sweeping over her. He was so good, flattening his free hand between her hips and using his thumb to stimulate her clitoris as he gave her unending pleasure.

She heard her own moans and sighs over the rain pelting against the sliding glass doors of their balcony. Whimpering his name, she turned her face into her pillow and took a deep breath, her chest heaving as he began licking and sucking faster.

"Oh. Oh, Chuck!"

There was no way for her to tell how long they stayed that way, with Sarah panting and moaning as Chuck went down on her. She was totally lost, floating somewhere in the clouds, every single part of her buzzing and tingling. He didn't complain when the pleasure became such that she squeezed her thighs around his head. And when she buried her fingers in his hair, she felt his resulting growl vibrate deep inside of her.

She arched her back as she climaxed much later, spots dancing in her vision as she stared at the ceiling fan above her. Then she clenched her eyes shut tightly and rode out the waves of her orgasm, Chuck still easing her down from her high with his tongue and lips. Until finally she fell back against the mattress and let out a long sigh, ending in breathless laughter. "Ohhh my God," she moaned as he finally pulled away, crawling up her body until he reappeared out from beneath the silk sheets and hovered his face over hers, grinning wildly. "Have I told you before how good you are at that?"

He chuckled and she shook her head at how cute he looked with his hair all mussed by the sheet he'd been hiding under. "You may have, yes."

"I don't care. I'm saying it again. You're so good at that." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she took another deep breath, letting it out slowly and unconsciously grinning.

"Anything I can do," he hummed, kissing her neck. "To make you feel..." He kissed her jaw.

Feeling a spark of mischief and something else she couldn't quite name (it was like a surge of adrenaline mixed with lust and need), Sarah rounded his torso with her arms and tugged his full weight on top of her. They both grunted as he landed and for a moment, she felt the breath leave her lungs. But she was too busy kissing his face to care, bending her leg to run her toes up Chuck's leg, pushing against his ass with her thigh and arching her hips into his.

He jerked his groin against her in response, gasping her name into her hair, before placing his palms on the mattress and attempting to push himself up.

Sarah used that distraction to throw her weight, knocking him onto his back and draping herself over him. Giggling at his look of teasing consternation, she set her lips to his chest and gently raked her nails over his waist before squeezing his hip.

When she crawled back up to smirk down at him, he simply chuckled before leaning up to kiss her. She raked her fingers through his hair to distract him, sneaking her free hand down between them to curl her fingers around his member.

He gasped and suddenly they were rolling over and she was on her back again, squeaking in surprise and pulling her hand away. For good measure, he held onto her wrist. "You're sneaky, you know that?"

Sarah laughed and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"But not today, my extra sexy sneaky spy lady. Not today!"

She laughed and squirmed, half-heartedly attempting to break his hold on her. She relented and laughed harder when he arched his back and rubbed his curls against her neck to tickle her. "Stop!"

He did, pulling back and grinning down at her so hard she thought he might burst. As she sobered up a little, re-situating herself beneath him to get more comfortable, she mused on the pelting rain outside, wondering if it would be so bad if it continued the entire time they were here. That would limit their activities to indoors—but she couldn't imagine it would be all that terrible.

"What are you thinking about?" Chuck asked, reaching up to lovingly smooth her hair back from her face.

She smiled and shook her head. "Thinking about the rain. And what we should do while we're in Cambria."

"What?" he exclaimed, rocking back onto his knees above her and peering down at her in fake shock. "You're thinking about that? Right now?"

"Sorry." She pouted, amused.

"One thing at a time, Agent Walker. Sheesh."

"I don't see you doing anything particularly compelling, Agent Bartowski," she challenged with a shrug and a cocked eyebrow.

She bit her lip with a short and nasal giggle when his jaw dropped. "Ooohh, you're gonna get it."

"I certainly hope so," she laughed as he dove back down, their chests crashing together as his lips created a pattern over her collarbone, up her throat, over her chin and to her lips.

She felt his hardness against her inner thigh, and with his usual amount of skill and vigor, he pushed into her, burying himself to the hilt with one swift stroke. Sarah's sigh got caught in her throat, becoming a strangled gasp. Her features melted into a smile as she threw her head back into the pillow and wrapped her arms around him.

Chuck pulled her legs up around his waist and she linked her ankles beneath his backside, gasping again into his kiss. He groaned and began rolling his hips rhythmically into hers, one hand clutching her waist, the other tangling in her hair as he cradled her head.

"Oh, Sarah," he whispered against her lips, rocking back and forth, sending shocks of pleasure shooting through her body with each movement he made.

Sarah held him tighter, tucking her face into his hair, her fingers digging into his upper back, feeling the way his muscles flexed as he worked to pleasure her. "I love you," she said into his ear, so softly she distantly wondered if he'd heard it.

But when she felt him drop a kiss to her jaw, she knew he had.

Then he slid a hand down to her waist and propped himself up above her with his other arm, gazing down at her with a lustful hue to his brown eyes. Sarah let her legs fall back to the mattress as he made his thrusts harder and slower, their bodies lifting from the mattress together with each thrust.

As she braced her hands against the mattress beside her, meeting his thrusts with her own, the pace quickened and she found his name at her lips. "Oh, Chuck. Chuck!"

"Sarah…"

She felt it coming, and coming fast. So she pushed herself up from where she lay and grasped onto Chuck's face with both hands, slamming her lips into his right when his cock hit the innermost wall of her core.

Her climax took her relentlessly, refusing to relinquish its hold on her for what felt like hours but must have only been a short time. Chuck continued to rock against her, a little more gently than he did before, whimpering her name as she felt him twitch inside of her.

And then he exploded, heat swimming through her as he emptied himself, and her hand moved of its own volition to smack onto his ass and cling for dear life. When they had both reached their peaks and were now descending back down to earth, what must have been minutes later, Sarah lowered herself back to the mattress, bringing Chuck with her as they were still locked in a passionate kiss.

Chuck broke the kiss then and took a deep, gasping breath, burying his face in the pillow beside her head and groaning.

Sarah breathed out a curse and pushed her hair out of her face. "If it's at all possible, this gets better every time," she finally panted, minutes later when she could find her voice.

"Every. Damn. Time," he agreed, his own voice muffled by the pillow. But she could still understand him. Chuck had a habit of talking into his pillow, especially in the mornings when she tried to get him out of bed and he didn't want to. She was well versed in Chuck's pillow language.

He finally pulled out and flopped to the bed beside her, his hands up by his shoulders in a position that made him look like an animal playing dead. "I've had a thought. And I know this is totally weird because we just had really hot sex, but do you think this house has cooking utensils?"

She slowly turned her head to gape at him, then wrinkled her nose. "Seriously?"

"I know. I told you. Totally weird. But do you think it does?"

"I don't know. Probably." She paused. "Are you willing to leave these silk sheets and me to find out right now?"

"Nope."

"Then don't think about it." She turned over and snuggled into his side, humming happily when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tugged her half on top of him before kissing her forehead. "We'll figure dinner out when its dinnertime. Until then, we can focus on what this trip was supposed to be about."

"And what's that? Sex?"

"No!" she laughed. "But apparently that's part of it. I meant us," she said, pushing her head up from his chest and peering down into his eyes. "Taking time to just be together for once." Sarah sighed and nuzzled his nose before kissing him softly and pulling back to meet his warm gaze again. "We've been so wrapped up in missions and everything's been so hectic. We live in the same apartment, sleep in the same bed, and I was actually starting to miss you."

Chuck sighed and she readjusted a little, propping her elbow on the pillow beside him and holding her head in her hand. She drew circles on his chest, playing with the hair there. "I missed you, too. You want to hear something kind of depressing?"

"What?" She narrowed her eyes in curiosity.

"I almost went to my sister to ask her how she and Devon deal with their intense schedules at the hospital. You know? They overlap sometimes so they see each other at work, but other times they have those twenty four hour all nighter things and I swear they must not see each other for days sometimes. So yeah, I almost asked her how they still find time for each other."

Sarah blushed and bit her lip.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and letting his fingers drift up and down her spine in a comforting and shiver-inducing move.

"I did ask her."

He just smiled as she winced. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, this wasn't her idea. She didn't say for us to go on vacation. But she said to really take advantage of those little moments. In between the working and the rushing, when you get those small quiet moments, even if it's literally just a single moment…She said to be present in those moments, really get the most out of them. Cling to them." She bounced her shoulder. "Thought that was good advice."

"That Ellie. She's a genius."

"I really think she is," Sarah replied, aware of the inherent warmth in her voice as she spoke of her boyfriend's sister. Telling Ellie the truth about what she was, who she was, had been one of the best things. Because now she had a true friend, someone besides Chuck who wanted to get to know her. They had wiped the slate clean, and were starting fresh…in some ways.

It was nice.

"Say, what do you think about heading downstairs and lighting a fire in the fireplace? I'll brew some tea."

"Is there tea?"

"Mhm."

"How do you know that?"

"I brought it."

"You're the best, you know that?"

"I know." She giggled and snuggled into him again, squeezing him tightly and basking in his warmth. It felt good to love and be loved…and she knew that there were plenty of moments like this to come.


	4. Chapter 4

It was their first night in the Cambria cabin, the rain lessening to become nothing but a gentle drizzle. Their bellies were full from dinner, a fire was roaring in the fireplace, and they had each consumed at least two glasses of wine, enough to give the night a feeling of warmth and peace.

After brewing their tea earlier, Sarah texted Ellie to let them know they reached their destination safely, and she immediately received a response: "Great, have fun!" There had been a winking face to accompany the message that made Sarah grin hard. Even while she blushed a little. Maybe that wasn't what Ellie meant. Maybe Sarah's mind was just in the gutter.

And why the hell not?

But after she texted Ellie back, they had thrown their phones in the drawer upstairs in the bedroom, both of them with the sound turned off, because Sarah was determined this vacation remained just the two of them. They might turn them back on in the morning. Maybe. In case of an emergency. …Maybe.

Chuck stood up from the other side of the window seat beside the kitchen table and set his glass down, taking hers and setting it down next to it. He then offered her his hand and she smiled up at him, looking away from the beautiful vision of the moon glinting off of the sea out of their window and taking his hand, letting him help her to her feet.

On the way to the couch across from the fire, he snagged the blanket folded over the back and threw himself down on the cushions with a grunt, opening his legs wide and patting the couch between them with an inviting smile.

Smirking, she slid between his legs and draped herself over him, snuggling into his chest as he draped the blanket over both of them. She hummed happily and tilted her head back to kiss his neck, before scooting up a bit further to kiss his jaw, cheek, forehead…And then they met in a passionate kiss, one they didn't pull away from for quite some time.

With the fire crackling in the fireplace, the rain sounding on the roof, and the wine in her system, Sarah found herself perfectly content to just stay like this, making out with her boyfriend, feeling his hand in her hair. And the secure warmth of his arms around her. Before Chuck, security meant locking doors and windows, pulling down blinds, waiting for the threat to pass in the pitch darkness of a hotel room. It meant strapping knives to her body, sliding a pistol in her handbag, looking at mirrors and other reflective surfaces as she walked past them to make sure she wasn't being followed. That was security.

She'd never needed or wanted to be held by another person. Not her parents, not her friends, not Bryce. And not Chuck. That was what she'd always told herself, at least. But then she had been held by him. Enough that she craved his arms around her when bad things happened. Not because she needed to be comforted. But because she wanted him close. It had started in the beginning. And it never went away.

Although, after they finally started a real relationship in Paris, it did get a little worse. Maybe because she knew what it felt like to be with him for days and days on end, wrapped around him. She knew what it was like to be touched in the way he touched her, what it was to really held by someone who she knew without a doubt loved her. But she wanted him more and more with each passing day.

And being thrust back into the spy life, having mission upon mission dropped on top of them, having to leave Chuck for weeks on end when he took a break from spying after his father died, had made these moments horribly rare in the last few months of their relationship.

This was exactly what she had been missing and craving all of this time. Quality time. She couldn't remember the last time they had just cuddled on the couch and let the rest of the world disappear. No mission talk, no spy talk, no talk at all. Just silent snuggling. Sharing the apartment with Morgan had made both of them a little more wary of whether or not he was around. She didn't want Chuck's best friend to feel awkward, after all. She wanted him to be glad she was living there. After all, Chuck hadn't exactly asked Morgan if it was okay for her to move in. She'd gone behind her boyfriend's back to corner Morgan at the Buy More while Chuck was at an offsite install, and she'd asked him herself. He was a sweetheart about it, and she could see the sincerity in him as he welcomed her to his "habitat". No matter what mistakes he'd made in the past, no matter how strange or creepy he could sometimes be (though he'd gotten so much better over the years), Sarah would always like Morgan. Because nothing on Earth seemed quite so important to him as his best friend's happiness. She could depend on Morgan to have Chuck's back.

And he hadn't been the worst roommate, either. A few close calls, granted. But she'd learned very quickly that she needed to wear proper clothing in her apartment unless she was locked in the bathroom, or in her and Chuck's room.

That was not the case here. Now there was no one but just them two. Chuck was just hers for seven whole days.

After what must have been a long time (she wasn't sure and she didn't care because at the moment she felt like she had all the time in the world), Sarah gently pulled back, her eyes drifted open, and she smiled down at him unconsciously. Smiling came so easily to her today.

"Mmm I miss this," she said quietly, her lips gently brushing against his as she spoke.

He didn't have to agree verbally because his grin was definitely commiserating.

As though they were of one mind, he slid up against the back of the couch to sit a little straighter and she turned around to press her back into his chest. He fixed the blanket and rounded her body with his arms so that they could relax again.

Sarah covered his hands with hers and let her eyes slip shut.

They stayed that way for some time, gently stroking each other's fingers, Chuck's lips against her hair. She could fall asleep like this, she mused to herself distantly. And she wouldn't mind waking up the next morning still in this same position. Or staying here forever, really. If sustenance wasn't a necessity.

She was close to drifting even deeper into her musings when she felt the fingers of his right hand slip under her cotton V-neck's hem. She smiled as he stroked his fingers over the bare skin of her stomach. He drew circles there with his fingertips, his feather-like touch giving her chills. And then he used his other hand to pull her shirt up a bit more. Chuck closed his hand over her breast and squeezed gently. Sarah let out a deep breath, squirming a little under his ministrations, biting her lip.

As focused as she was on the pleasure of having him massage her breast, his fingers flicking her nipple every so often, she didn't pay attention to his other hand until she felt the waistband of her pajama pants being lifted.

Sarah's eyes snapped open as he dragged his fingers down the front of her panties, rubbing along her pelvis, until he cupped her sex over the cotton material. She whimpered softly and dug her fingers into his forearm. "Chuck…"

He said nothing in response, and instead tucked his hand inside the waistband of her panties, sliding his fingers over her slit. Her hips bucked into his hand and she gasped.

And when he pushed his finger into her opening, she turned her face into his neck, her body shivering when he pushed a second finger inside. He pumped slowly, the pleasure almost excruciating as he curled his fingers into her most sensitive spot.

With their current position, he could rub his fingers along the most pleasurable areas of her inner walls. His other hand was still massaging her breast, his lips tracing a pattern along her hair and temple.

Chuck hoisted her even closer to him with the hand that was buried in her sex, giving himself even further access to her, and he began pumping faster, pressing a little more whenever he came into contact with her g-spot.

She held onto his hand that clutched her breast so tightly, even as he continued to massage her there. And she reached up with the other to hold onto the back of his neck. His breathing was ragged against her cheek as he whispered her name, and she panted his name back at him.

It was all just so fantastic. The way he matched his ministrations on her upper body to those he bestowed upon her lower half. All she could do was continue to hold on, and express her pleasure. He made it last an awfully long time, building her up by paying extra attention to her g-spot, and then easing her back down again with slow, shallow thrusts of his fingers.

After some time, he sped up again and she braced herself, sliding her hand up into his hair to hold on as best she could as he ground his fingers inside of her until an orgasm crashed over her. She whimpered his name and arched her back, turning her face into his neck and gently biting his jaw. She distantly heard him whisper words of love in her ear as he eased her down from her climax, her chest heaving and her whole body buzzing.

It took some time for her to gain a bit of her sanity, and by then Chuck had pulled his hand out of her pants and was holding her close again, kissing her cheek. She giggled and ran her hands over his arms, craning her neck a bit to look him in the eye. She didn't say anything, merely raising her eyebrow. She wasn't sure if it came off as impressed or just smug. She felt both at the moment. He was impressive, and maybe she was just a little smug that he was hers and no one else's.

Her limbs felt extra loose now, and she didn't know what time it was, and she didn't care what time it was. She just knew that her body was still on fire and she could feel Chuck's erection against her ass, beneath his boxers and pajama pants.

It was one of her favorite things about their sex life. When he worshipped her body it was never completely one-sided. Giving her pleasure turned him on. It was sweet in a lot of ways, but more than that it was just who he was. Chuck Bartowski was a giver. And the fact that making her feel good made him feel just as good based on merit alone was one of the reasons why he was the sexiest man in the universe.

With a mischievous smirk on her face, she ground her ass into his crotch, hearing him growl softly into her ear. She reached up and grabbed his hand that was still wrapped around her breast, pulling it out from under her shirt and turning her whole body around so that she could look at him. He just looked so comfortable and happy. He looked completely satisfied.

"Mmm what?" he hummed with a small smile.

She giggled and reached up to smooth his hair back. It had a bit of curl at the end, and part of her was a little sad he didn't let it get longer like it used to be. Embarrassingly enough, she used to fantasize about those curls before they were together. But she wasn't about to tell a grown man how to keep his hair. It wasn't that important.

"I love you."

His content smile widened until his white teeth appeared between his lips. "I love you."

When he tucked his hands under her shirt to hold her by her waist, drawing circles on her bare skin with his thumbs, it only stoked the fire that still burned inside of her.

Sarah reached back and flung the blanket off of them, and then she leaned in to kiss him softly, lingering a bit. "How much do you love me?" she asked in a whisper, pulling back and looking at him.

His eyelids fluttered until he met her gaze with his brown eyes shining brightly in the firelight. They almost looked like there were flecks of gold in them and it was a lot sexier than she was prepared for.

"Probably more than is legal in, like, all 50 states."

"Huh." She smiled saucily, slipping a hand under his shirt and feeling his abdomen muscles jump beneath her fingers. "That's kinda hot. How about a presentation?"

"What, like PowerPoint?"

She smacked his shoulder for ruining the game, but still laughed loudly. Sarah decided to pretend he hadn't made the quip once she sobered up a little and went back to seduce-mode. "Show me how much you love me, Chuck."

"I don't know. Not if it's illegal."

"Even though we're behind closed doors? Up on this hill, in a little cottage, overlooking the ocean?" She teased his lips with hers, combing her fingers through his hair with one hand and slowly pulling at the tie to his pants with the other. "Nobody is around. It's just us. Totally…and completely…alone."

He grinned. "I love you so much," he said, shaking his head at her. There was awe in his face, as though he were a little overwhelmed by how much he loved her.

And she was a little shocked by how much that turned her on when it came to Chuck Bartowski. Just knowing how much he loved her, how strong their bond was, made her want him more than she'd ever wanted anything.

It was a bit awkward, trying to pull his pants and boxers off of him while in this position, but they worked together and he finally kicked them off the edge of the couch to the floor. After some wriggling and kissing and heated touching, her own bottoms joined his.

Sarah pressed her knees into the cushions on either side of his hips, curling up on his chest and reaching back to fix the blanket over them. Then she quickly and efficiently slid her hand between them to guide his hardness inside of her. She readjusted as he thrust his hips up to bury himself completely, and she gasped, gently nipping at his jaw as she started her tight, rolling growled, his hands gripping her thighs, massaging her muscles there as she used them to rock against him.

Lifting her face, she looked down into his eyes and they just stared for awhile, mouths open in awe, eyes swirling with passion.

And when he moved his hands up to grip her hips, he started arching up to meet her strokes, pushing himself deeper with each thrust. It felt so fantastic that she had to reach up to grip the arm of the couch with both hands and angle her torso away from him. The blanket slid down her back to pool at her waist, but she paid it no mind as she made her thrusts harder.

He groaned and his gaze left hers, instead focusing on the place where they were joined. She was inwardly pleased by the look on his face as he watched them move together. The hunger in his gaze was gratifying but it was also making her want more.

She quickened her pace and he followed her lead, lifting his head up from the armrest to groan into her shirt, his fingers squeezing her hips hard. "Sarah…baby…" he muttered against her covered breast, his voice strangled.

"Oh, Chuck," she gasped, moving one hand to grip the back of the couch and covering his hand on her thigh with the other. Sitting straight up on his lap, she started bouncing, then switching to swing her hips back and forth, then going back to bouncing again. She rode him hard, then varied to slow and soft, and back to hard again, her jaw clenched and her eyes focused on his face as he stared at where they joined.

She was so intent on feeling as much of him as possible, satisfying the desire that itched deep inside of her, that she was stunned by the sudden feeling of being on the edge of orgasm.

"Chuck, I'm coming," she whimpered, out of breath. "Look at me."

He did, his jaw clenched, his eyes wide in awe. He couldn't seem to pick up on her rhythm, and she admittedly wasn't all that sure she had a particular pattern. Sarah let her self-control go.

She lifted herself up from his lap a little and then slammed herself down, rocking back and forth a few times, before lifting herself again and dropping back into his lap. He groaned, panting her name. And then he lifted his hand that wasn't under hers, tucking his fingers between their bodies and finding her clit.

Sarah threw her head back and started bucking on him, his name on her lips. And when she came, it was like a bomb went off inside of her. Unaware of anything but the feeling of him inside of her and the indescribable, throbbing pleasure shooting through her entire body, she suddenly felt herself being swung around until she was pressed into the couch back, her arm jammed between her body and the cushion beneath her.

Chuck thrust into her a few times, grabbing the couch arm above her head for leverage. He rocked into her for a few moments until he came, and then he collapsed from his side to his back, bringing Sarah with him to crash onto his chest. They were totally and completely limp, the two of them nothing more than a heap of limbs tangled together.

She could feel her ragged breaths matching his, their chests heaving as one.

That had been new. And fantastic.

"Holy shit," he gasped, and she giggled breathlessly. Apparently he agreed.

"I think this is better than the train."

"Ohh, the train," he groaned. "This is so much better than the train." They both laughed as best as they could, both of them still gasping for breath.

It took some time before they gathered enough willpower to separate themselves and climb up from the couch. Chuck tugged his boxers on, and Sarah her panties, but she wondered just how long it would take before they came off again, so she neglected to put her pajama bottoms back on. She wondered if she was nuts for even thinking like that. But she didn't feel all that bad if she was nuts. Because he was nuts right along with her.

The fire was only a few glowing embers by the time they were ready to leave the couch sanctuary. By then it was closing in on midnight, but at least the rain seemed to be tapering off. That meant that by the time they woke up tomorrow, they might be able to go outside.

Sarah looked down at the glass of water she was guzzling and smirked. For no real reason except that it was only the first day of their spur of the moment vacation, and she was already dreading the day they would leave.

She pushed that thought to the back of her mind and turned away from the window over the kitchen sink that looked out over the water. "You better replenish your fluids, Ch—" But her saucy remark was cut off when she realized he wasn't in the kitchen anymore. "Chuck? Where'd you go?"

Chuck's empty glass was on the counter where he must have set it before wandering off. Served her right for daydreaming in the middle of the night.

Putting both their glasses in the sink, she moved through the kitchen and into the entryway. "Chuck?" she called up the stairs. Then she ducked into the hallway that led to their bedroom and the bathroom. "Baby, where are you?"

She didn't have time to worry as she walked into the living room and saw his short dark curls against the armrest of the couch. With a soft giggle, she moved around to the front of the couch and peered down at him. He was asleep, curled under the blanket. Or at least, he seemed pretty unconscious.

But there was no way they were spending their first night of vacation sleeping on the couch when they had a perfectly good bed down the hall. And she sure as hell wasn't sleeping in that bed without him. So she knelt in front of her boyfriend and leaned her arms on the cushion beside his face. "Chuck?"

Nothing.

"Chuuu-uuuck. Time to wake up."

"Hmmmmph." She giggled as he turned his face, his features pinched. "Too tired to move."

"Hmm, it's no wonder, either." Sarah leaned in to kiss his cheek, then his nose, then his forehead. "Do you really want to sleep here?"

"I could sleep anywhere right now. Not gonna lie." He still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Yeah, but both of us can't sleep on this couch."

"Mmm, yeah we can. I can just wedge you right here." He blindly reached over to smack the cushion between his body and the back of the couch.

"I don't want to be wedged, Chuck. I want to be on a bed with silk sheets. Come oonnn," she shook him, giggling when he groaned and tried to swat her hands away.

"Nag, nag, nag, nag…"

She hoisted him to sit up and he finally snuck one eye open tiredly, his lips slowly spreading into a mischievous smile. "You know, Chuck, you're probably the only guy who calls it nagging when his girlfriend is trying to get him into a bed with silk sheets."

Both of his eyes opened at that and he laughed. "You might be right about that."

Then he whined like a little boy and let her pull him to his feet. Instead of standing normally like an actual adult, though, he slumped forward against her so that she had to hold him up, his arms falling limp to his sides.

"Chuck…oh my God. You've been working out. You are not as light as you think you are."

"Mmmmmm, but you're so comfy and strong. My lady is soft in all the right places."

"Use your legs. Come on. Let's go." She nudged him and laughed when he turned his face to nuzzle her jaw. "Scoot!"

"You're not gonna make me brush my teeth, are you, mom?"

She laughed and shoved him so that he fell back onto the couch, a cheeky grin on his face. "You ass! Sleep on the couch by yourself! How's that?"

He clambered up to his feet again as she walked around the couch and towards the hallway. But he caught up to her and rounded her waist with his arms, stopping them both and hugging her close. She grinned over her shoulder at him. "And yes, by the way, you do have to brush your teeth."

"Baby, we've been living together for how long? You know how important clean teeth are to me."

That made her laugh. They waddled all the way into the bathroom together, preparing for bed. As always, there was a science to it, and it had taken a few months before they'd gotten it down. But now the only time they bumped into each other was if they did it on purpose.

They finally collapsed into bed a few minutes later, and Sarah couldn't help but hum at the feel of the sheets sliding against her body. Chuck was asleep beside her in no time and she had to reach over him to turn off his lamp, before moving back onto her side to turn hers off.

Crawling back under her covers, she nestled into her pillow and sighed, a grin sweeping over her face as Chuck unconsciously curled the fingers of his hand around hers. She squeezed back and shut her eyes, falling asleep soon after.


End file.
